Diary of a psychopath: Adam
by Brit360Girl2K10
Summary: Just a short story of how I think Adam the clown bacame a psychopath. R&R! Rated T because of minor gore. I do not own the characters or anything associated with Dead Rising. If I did, I would be bathing in money, not writing stories :


**Diary of a psychopath: Adam**

"And this one's for you," I exclaim, handing out yet another balloon animal to a smiling little girl. She wraps her arms around my waist, and I get that happy feeling of accomplishment that occurs when I make a child smile.

"Adam? Adam will you do your juggling act for my son? It's his birthday," a young woman smiles, her right arm lying across the boys shoulders.

"Of course ma'am, but would your son like a balloon first? And a water flower like mine?" I squeeze the water and the little boy laughs and he nods. I blow up a balloon, and turn the blue latex sausage into a sword. "Here you go little boy. Now don't go away now, because that won't be any fun at all," I laugh and bounce over to my dressing room. I grab my juggling equipment: five different coloured bouncy balls, four bowling pins, three wooden sticks with ignitor fluid dipped on the ends, and two mini chainsaws. This was my famous act, and everybody wanted to see me do my chainsaw juggling act, as no one could get better than me.

I took centre stage, and I did my usual routine of falling over on the stage, and just laughing, trying not to feel the pain. I couldn't let the happy audience see anything other than humorous expressions on my face. It's just not professional. I hear their laughter and it's like music to my ears. I take out two balls and start juggling them, waiting for my assistant to throw me another.

"Knock knock!" I cry, not losing my rhythm.

"Who's there?" The audience laughs back at me.

"Nunya!" I reply laughing as another ball flies at me. I'm now juggling all five, and watching the impressed faces of the children.

"Nunya who?"

"Nunya business!" I laugh hysterically, and I hear the children laugh back. I hold onto two of the balls and let the other three drop to the floor around me. I take in their round of applause, and it's like a drug. I feel happier and I want more.

I look around the audience at my fans, and see two children leaving, looking unimpressed. My blood begins to boil. "What's this?" I cry, using my laughter to cover up my anger. "We have two unhappy chappy's in the audience. I better cut to my more _exciting _part of my act, hadn't I kids?" I cry, getting out the sticks. "Now, remember kiddies, don't try this at home, because that would make your old pal Adam very upset." I do an over the top frown, before laughing again and striking a match and placing the tip over the fuel covered end of the sticks. Once all were lit, I began to juggle. I didn't make any mistakes, and their impressed gasps weren't off putting, in fact they willed me never to miss. After three minutes, I decide to move on to my next act. I hold the three sticks in my hands and dunk the ends into the ice cold water near buy. The flames die with a sizzle. I turn to face my audience, to present my next performance, smiling happily. I squeeze my nose so it makes the sweet honking noise that the little ones love, and I hear a few giggle happily. "Alright, my show's almost over now, but I have one more act I'd love for you to see. I am going to juggle... CHAIN-"

"Everybody, run! There's something in the mall! Get yourselves out! Save the children; save yourselves!" I'm interrupted by a man who runs straight into the Wonderland Plaza and disrupts my show mid-speech. I get angry again.

"What's wrong kind sir," I laugh, "is the bogeyman in the mall? I'll fight him away, don't worry," I laugh, trying to encourage the audience to laugh with me, but they don't. They start to rush around, grabbing bags and their children, trying to get them away from whatever's in the mall.

"Everyone, get out _now_! Please, these creatures, they've- ARGH!"

Everyone turns around to see the man get attacked by a... What on Earth is that? A... Zombie? The thing tears a huge chunk of flesh out of the neck of the man, and everyone is screaming, running around the man, only to get caught up by more zombies.

"Come to me! I'll save you! Get on the cart!" I cry, but no one hears me. I watch as children cry and scream as their parents get eaten, and I'm even more horrified when the parents turn on their kids and begin to eat them. I start to spin and feel dizzy, and something in my mind is breaking. I see the little birthday boy approach me, crying and screaming for help, and I hold out my hand trying to save him, but a mound of zombies circle him, and I hear his screams, bloodcurdling and heartbreaking, until they finally die out with the sound of ripping flesh. I feel that breaking part of my mind snap and I find myself laughing. I grab my chainsaws and start ripping apart the zombies, laughing as the blood and guts fly, splashing my suit with the crimson liquid. I run around the room, killing all the zombies that were stupid enough to get in my way. I keep laughing, finding the deaths more amusing than funny.

I stand alone in the empty room, surrounded by bodies, both young and old, zombie and human, and the saner version of me would cry or kill myself over the horror, but now I just laugh. I laugh at the colours, the shapes of the blood, the permanent look of horror on the dead people's faces. I look at the few humans that I'd killed, and didn't feel remorse. I picked them up and danced with them, laughing and spinning, as their cold, lifeless bodies flopped uselessly in my hands. I laughed again. "You're a terrible dancer!" I erupt into hysterical laughter and throw the body away. I juggle for my now dead audience, but in my mind I hear their laughter and applause. I will never let anyone disrupt my shows again.

**Ok, I'm doing this as a project with my nephew, darkdemon900, because I want to do something about Dead Rising with him. I hope he enjoys what I've wrote and I hope you guys too :) I just think Adam is probably the scariest psychopath in the game, alongside Sean the cult leader... They really scare me.**


End file.
